


Double Date Of Faith

by zambietrashart



Series: Phanfics (get it? please don't scroll past I'm sorry!) [9]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, I had fun writing this, I had to go back through cause I wrote with when I was on some bad medication, It can be read that way, M/M, Protective Luke Patterson, Read the first part first, a life changing question, enjoy?, he also asks a big question, it's further back in the series, or Alex is like a little brother to luke, past luke and alex, the grammar sucked, willie sings to Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart
Summary: Continuation of "No Reason Not To Try"Alex, Willie, Julie, and Luke go out on a double date where Willie asks a serious question that will change their afterlives forever.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Phanfics (get it? please don't scroll past I'm sorry!) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958104
Kudos: 70





	Double Date Of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> The song featured in this fic is called Til the Last Star Dies and it was written by me.

To say Alex was nervous would be a complete and utter understatement, this was his first date and his friends were coming along. Yes, Alex is deeply in love with Willie and his friends are great but Alex really wanted it to be just the two of them. He knew that Julie was just trying to help ease his anxiety about going on a date in general out in the public and everyone would be able to see them because of that hug thing that they did and then Alex passed his power on to Willie and now all of them are able to be seen with no help from Caleb. Luke was sitting on the couch playing his guitar looking calm as ever and it made Alex want to scream. Luke being chill was not helping him calm down, he needed someone to freak out with him.

Alex poofed up to Julie’s room where she was putting on makeup and she turned around seeing Alex standing there pulling at his sleeves. “What’s wrong?” Julie asked walking over to him.

“I don’t think I’m ready for tonight,” Alex said flopping down on the bed arms crossed over his chest as he let out a sigh.

“Why not?” Julie said eyes suddenly wide and full of worry, Alex had been excited all week.

“I thought that going out with you guys would be fun but…” Alex was cut off by Julie who placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Stop freaking out, everything is going to be ok,” Julie said and she turned back around to the mirror continuing getting ready.

When the date time actually came around Alex was biting his nails pacing outside the restaurant. Willie wouldn’t stand him up right? Alex felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around jumping a bit.

“Sorry I’m a bit late, I had to help some skaters get out of a rough situation,” Willie said grabbing Alex’s hand explaining himself to the others. 

“It’s fine man, glad you could make it before Alex exploded,” Luke said bumping forearms with Willie before they walked inside.

“Why did we pick a restaurant again? The only one that can eat is Julie,” Alex said and Willie shook his head at Alex laughing.

“You trust me right?” Willie asked and Alex nodded. “Then keep trusting me,” Willie said and they were led to a table.

They sat down ordered and waited. Alex was getting nervous, Willie was acting strange as in stranger than Alex normally did. The food was placed on their table and Alex picked up a fork but Willie put his hand over Alex’s asking him to get up. Willie stood on their table looking down at Alex on the floor. 

“Alex, my love. I have loved you since I first ran you over with my skateboard. Julie and I have been working on a song that you abandoned and I really wanted to sing it to you,” Willie said and Julie was over at the restaurant’s piano starting to play. “You’re first Alex,” Willie said and Alex knew the song, it was a song that he wrote about Willie.

“Could you take my hand as we walk around the planet? Please make this moment ours cause I don’t wanna share it. We’ll hold each other close as we walk across the stars, take a leap of faith to this new planet we’ll call ours. Cause you’re perfect to me, just perfect as can be. I’ll call your heart my universe if it ever stops I’ll cry till it hurts. Hold your star right next to mine just to see how much they shine. Take my hand and I’ll take yours as we leap across the moons of Jupiter. But stars can’t shine as bright as you and you are still my only dream come true. I will love you until the last star dies,” Alex sang and the entire restaurant looked at him in wonder as Julie kept playing. Willie jumped off the table he was on and ran across the room.

“I look across the room and see you look back at me, that sparkle in your eyes forever in my memory. I really love you but I don’t know how to let it show, how can I help it if you’re the only one I wanna know? Cause you’re perfect to me, just perfect as can be. You’re brighter than every star in the sky with a smile so bright I could almost cry. Living life without you hurts but if you say you love me it could be worse. Don’t be sad cause I’m right here and I’ll always protect you dear. Cause tears may fall from your big bright eyes but you’re brighter than every star in the sky, I’ll always love you so please don’t fly away,” Willie sang and the song slowed down as he grabbed Alex’s hands kneeling down in front of him.

“I know we’re young but we’ll always be young. It will never seem like the right time for this but Alex, will you do the honor of marrying me?” Willie asked, smiling at Alex’s hands flew up to his face nodding. Luke tried to hide his smile still sitting at the table he felt a pang of hurt in his heart knowing that Alex wouldn’t need him anymore like he used to but that was ok, they could each move on and Luke didn’t need to protect Alex like he did way back when. Julie sat back down next to him, a smile spreading over her face.

“Aren’t you happy for them?” Julie asked nudging Luke who wrapped his arm around her back.

“Yeah, couldn’t be happier,” Luke said watching as the two left after Willie placed some money on the table patting a waiter on the shoulder in passing as he congratulated them or something of the sort. “He deserves this.”

  
  



End file.
